Finding Happy
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Chosen. Buffy's living with Giles in England while Dawn is off in college Willow is with Kennedy and Xander is in Africa. What will happen when she is reunited with the woman she's been in love with for so long. Buffy/Willow Femslash
1. Finding Willow

So it's seems like forever since I've written a good Buffy fic ) So here lies the beginning of what I hope will be a good Buffy Fic

Rated PG-13/T in my Opinion

* * *

It seemed like forever ago since Sunnydale had become a giant hole in the ground in Southern California, but in reality it had only been two years. In all honesty I could say that I missed my life back on the Hellmouth. I missed Dawn, I missed Willow, I missed Xander and I really missed the weather. This snowy crap may work for Giles, but personally I prefer the heat and the sun. I even missed the daily evil of the Hellmouth sometimes. Training new slayers didn't really appeal to me, I'd much rather do the physical part of the job than have to go through the emotional hazard, that training a bunch of teenage girls was.

Dawn had left six months ago for college in New York and I'd left Rome for England. I missed her so much, but I guess I have to let go and let her grow up now. Not only was Dawn far away but my best friends were off in another country as well, another continent even. Willow was off in Brazil with Kennedy and Xander was off somewhere in Africa or so I thought, but then again I hadn't heard from in over nine months. He didn't even know that I had moved and I shudder at the thought. I had no idea if Xander was okay at all and talking to Willow was a pain in the ass due in part to Kennedy. Oh god how I hated Kennedy. Willow deserved so much better than that and I knew it, but I don't think Willow knew it yet.

Willow was a topic I preferred to avoid. I missed her more than anything, even Dawn, and I really didn't wanna think about her being with Kennedy. The thought made my stomach churn in disgust. Every time I thought about Willow I was reminded of the fact that I was currently sharing a flat with Giles and that I hadn't gotten laid since Spike in Sunnydale. Sure I'd had that thing with the Immortal in Rome, but it was mostly a lie to piss Spike off for not coming to visit me when he came back. That asshole should have known better than to trust Andrew with a secret.

Anyway, I had been staying with Giles for six months and he'd been trying to get me into my own place for at least five of those six months. I knew that I could afford my own flat since I was on the new council's payroll, but I just didn't wanna be alone. Giles understood that and so here I am. He has been trying to get me out more too especially since he found out about Willow, not that it was a big secret or anything. Tara had even known about it and I was sure Kennedy knew and that might have something to do with why she hates me so much. Oh well it's not like I cared how Kennedy felt about me I hated her more than she could ever hate me. Tara hated Kennedy just as much as I did; even if she was dead Tara still appeared in my dreams once in awhile telling me I should have made a move when I had the chance.

With the absence of Willow, Dawn and Xander I was training little slayers harder than ever. The job was kind of irritating at times mostly because as Giles had put it "half of them would do anything to get in bed with me." I mean Giles had said you and not me, but same difference. The slayers that didn't wanna get in my pants were even worse. These girls made me so angry I wished they were vamps so I could stake them. A few of the girls weren't so bad, but a lot of them made me crazy. I came home every afternoon after training these girls and I apologized to Giles. I knew I had been a pain in the ass when I'd been the slayer, but I didn't realize how bad it was until I had to work with these girls.

I slid the door of the flat open and saw Giles holding the phone to his ear saying "She just walked in, do you want to speak with her?" Then he mouthed its Willow to me and my face lit up.

"Hey," I said as Giles handed me the phone. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for a month!"

"Yeah Giles told me, I guess Kennedy 'forgot' to tell me you called!" Willow emphasized the word forgot. She knew as well as I did that Kennedy hated me. "I miss you," Willow added. The line was silent for a few moments then Willow spoke softly. "You should come and visit."

"I will," I said it with a smile. "I really gotta get away for awhile these girls are driving me nuts and I think Giles is wishing I would go away for a little while at least." I watched Giles nod in agreement and I threw a notebook at him for it and I laughed as he ducked out of the way.

"Good then it's settled you're coming here," I could hear her smile in those words.

"It's settled then I'll come and visit you guys. The weather's gotta be better there then it is here. I can't stand this cold rainy weather," I said it with a smile. We talked for a few more minutes agreeing that I would come and visit soon, before we hung up. As soon as our line disconnected I grabbed the laptop and began preparing for my trip. I was going to see Willow and I honestly couldn't be happier. I missed my redheaded friend more than I felt comfortable admitting. I planned to leave ASAP and that's why three days later I was being hugged by my redheaded best friend in the middle of a Brazilian airport.

She drove me to the place where she and Kennedy were staying with a few slayers. The place was fairly large. As we pulled into the long driveway I took notice of a large pool that was situated on one side of the house, mansion, or whatever word you would use to describe a place this size. Willow told me they had almost two hundred slayers there and I was thankful that I only had twenty to deal with on a regular basis. She led me around the place giving me the grand tour. I was so happy just to be spending time with Willow again it didn't even bother me to know that Kennedy was around.

Willow had introduced me to a few slayers later that evening that saw me as quite the celebrity. No matter the number of current slayers I was still the slayer. All of these girls would have willingly shared their room with me but Willow had an empty one for me, her best friend. I easily fell asleep in my new environment, only to be haunted by Tara as the night went on. Upon awaking all I could think of was the fact that Tara had told me Kennedy was having an affair. I had no idea if Tara had spoken the truth or not but the thought stayed in the back of my mind until Willow had come into my room that night asking to go home.

"Buffy I wanna go home with you," Willow said pleadingly as tears fiercely fell down her cheeks. I held her for a few moments trying to calm her down. She eventually calmed and fell into a deep sleep in my arms. I watched her sleep for hours, not wishing to sleep myself. When I realized that it was seven in the morning I reached for my cell phone and dialed Giles' number.

"Bloody hell," Giles said in way of greeting. He must have still been asleep which I found to be odd seeing as it was already ten there.

"Did I wake you?" I asked upon hearing his greeting.

"Buffy is everything alright?" He asked. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor," I mumbled. I took his silence as agreement. "I need a place," as soon as the words left my lips I knew Giles had become alert, he had been wanting me out of his flat since the day I moved in. "Do you think you could find me a place? I'll be home in a few days Willow is coming with me. I just have to find us a flight home first."

"Of course I could find you a place Buffy," He spoke enthusiastically. I told him thank you before the line disconnected. Willow began to stir next to me and I smiled softly at her when she opened her beautiful green eyes. I smiled at her noticing that her eyes were still a little watery and she looked about ready to cry again I grabbed her and held her tight against my chest.

"You want me to help you get your stuff packed?" I asked softly and she nodded against my chest. "Then come on let's get you packed and then we'll find a flight home." I was smiling at the thought. I was going to be taking Willow home and home was going to be our home from the looks of it. She sat up quickly and stood soon after. Wil made her way to the door and I followed her. She led me to the room she had shared with Kennedy and she grabbed a suitcase from the closet in the corner of the large room. Thankfully Kennedy was nowhere to be found. I watched as Willow opened drawers and began to violently thrown things into the suitcase. I grabbed her softly trying to calm her violent motions.

"It'll be okay baby," I whispered softly into her ear. She began sobbing into my chest and I attempted to soothe her. It took a few minutes but she calmed down and then she grabbed her laptop and mumbled something about finding us a flight. While she did that I placed some of Willow's things in the suitcase, thankfully she didn't have too much in the way of clothes and I easily fit all of the ones she wanted into the large suitcase. She had other personal belongings mostly magical stuff and a few books that she had me throw into another bag. She mumbled that she had found a flight or actually three flights for us and I came and wrapped my arms around her and led her back to the bedroom we had shared the previous night.

We curled up together and I held her until our flight which was not to leave until the next day. We were first traveling to Florida and we were going to stay there for three days. After Florida we were flying to New York and from there we would fly to the Heathrow Airport in London where we would be picked up by Giles. We laid together in our hotel room in Orlando, Florida when I took a moment to attempt to figure out what had happened. I hadn't pressured her to tell me anything at all knowing that she would tell me what happened when she was ready, but now I was a little curious.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened Wil?" I spoke softly hoping that she would give me a reply. She slowly nodded and opened he mouth, but quickly closed it, but one word had escaped those soft pink lips. "Kennedy," the name echoed in my mind after it had been uttered. Tara's words from my dream came back and I had to know. "You didn't find her in bed with another slayer by any chance?" As soon as I had asked I regretted it. She glared at me before speaking in an angry tone.

"You knew too!" The words were shouted in distain, tears filled her beautiful green eyes moments later as she continued. "How could you not tell me Buffy, I thought we were friends?" I reached out to hold her but she pushed my hands away. We had both moved into a sitting position by now and she was glaring at me angrily. I mumbled something under my breath about Tara being right as Willow cried.

"I'm sorry baby," I mumbled softly. "I didn't know," Willow looked up at me and allowed me to wrap my arms around her. She murmured something about Tara in my ear while I rubbed her back desperately attempting to soothe her. I told her about how Tara had been in my dream the other night. We lay there in comfortable silence as Willow's soft sobs had calmed. I held her close to me enjoying the comfortable silence that lay between us.

"Did she tell you to make your move?" Willow asked, breaking the silence. I stared at her for a moment slightly confused then a smiled crossed my lips. Willow leaned in a grabbed my lips to her own and I melted at the soft touch. Her lips felt so good against mine and I could only pull her closer. I quickly became lost in the passion not to be disturbed until I felt Willow's fingers sliding under the waistband of my sweatpants. Her fingers felt so good, and I was so wet, but it just didn't seem right.

"Willow," I groaned softly as her fingers teased me. "We can't," I added softly, hating the fact that these words had to leave my lips. I didn't wanna stop. I had wanted Willow for so long and here she was kissing me and touching me in my most intimate place and I was telling her to stop. She looked up into my eyes silently asking if I really wanted her to stop and I nodded. She looked about ready to cry and I grabbed her and kissed her so passionately, only to pull back moments later as tears drenched my shirt. "It is okay baby," I whispered as she cried. "When we get home baby, we'll be together when we get home," I mumbled softly. Willow's tears eventually subsided and we fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

The following morning we decided to go for a swim. I wanted to enjoy the warm weather before going back to the cold that was London. Willow was going to be shocked by the cold weather when we arrived there, especially since I'd seen the light clothes in her bare wardrobe. No matter I would only be forced to accompany my best friend on a shopping trip. Willow's dire need of new clothes would be a perfect excuse to go on a shopping trip. The thought of shopping with Willow was enough to put a smile on my face.

Thankfully the two of us had the pool at our hotel to ourselves. Everyone else was busy being on there vacation or sleeping or doing whatever they were doing. It was peaceful until I splashed Willow unintentionally beginning an all out war. She splashed me so I splashed her and then she splashed me again and it became chaotic! Water was flying in every direction; I was fleeing to the opposite end of the pool as Willow violently attempted to splash me. I was also under the impression that she was using magic to so violently splash. I dove under narrowly escaping the violent wave and swam towards Willow. I grabbed her legs and pulled her under with me. Moments later we were both surfacing panting for breath. I had startled her and she didn't look too happy about it, but I soon had my arms around her waist and my mouth on hers. The next few moments were spent in kissing bliss, before we both realized that the lifeguard was staring at us. I shot him a dirty look and bit my tongue as not to say anything that I might regret saying later.


	2. Coming Home

Thanks for the feedback guys :)

Fritolays- don't worry Buffy will Kick Kennedy's ass later I spent all day yesterday trying to perfect that part of the story  
Howard Russell- Yeah I couldn't let them have sex right away I don't even know if they do in this chapter :D lol wait (scrolls down) yes they do  
Thanks Faithless-7 and MVMP for taking the time to review

Chapter 3 might take a while I kinda skipped that chapter in my writing process :)

So here's chapter 2  
Rated M/R

* * *

Before the two of us knew it, it was time for our flight to New York and I was grabbing Willow's hand in my own as we took off. I hated take off, I had faced many things in my life but taking off in a plane still terrified me to no end and thankfully Willow understood my fear and grasped my hand tightly in her own. I sealed my eyes shut for the first few minutes the fear was slightly overwhelming, but when I reopened them we were landing. Willow smiled at me and I realized that I had fallen onto her shoulder earlier in my little nap, her fingers were gently playing with my hair and I smiled at the comfort it gave me. I knew that we would have only a few hours until we had to leave for London and I was hungry as hell. Wil and I would have to get something to eat the moment this damn thing finally landed. Willow could tell that I was getting anxious and that I was hungry and she grabbed her carry on bag and handed me some pretzels, and I accepted them gratefully and quickly began to devour them and she just smiled.

Twenty minutes later we had landed and I was devouring something that could hardly be considered food and Willow was laughing at me. I mumbled something about being hungry and she just pulled out some peanut butter sandwiches and handed me a couple.

"Is there anything that you don't have in that bag?" I asked, simply startled by the food she had packed. Then she opened the bag and showed me all the food she had carried. She had at least a dozen sandwiches in there, some pretzels, cookies, oh and some skittles. She could only smile at my excitement over the amount of food. Willow knew me so well, or maybe she just knew I had quite the appetite. A vampire slayer has gotta eat and I knew that better than anyone, well except Faith. I had seen Faith eat before and man could she eat. We sat there and ate, or I sat there and ate and Willow watched in complete amusement. The time until our flight slowly dragged on, but three hours, two iced coffees, eight peanut butter sandwiches, and some Swedish fish later we were boarding our flight to London. Willow was drowsy, the effect of her iced coffee was wearing off and I was off the walls, until we took off. I freaked out and nearly took Willow's arm off and then we landed in London six hours later.

"How can you sleep through an entire flight like that?" Willow asked softly when we were exiting the plane.

"I just freak out and nearly take your arm off until I fall asleep," I said with a slight smile. "You know it's going to be a pain in the ass to get our luggage," I said as we headed in the general direction of baggage claim. Willow nodded in agreement and as if it happened just to spite us, our luggage was the first to go around and we both smiled at the irony. Giles called me from his cell phone telling us to meet him somewhere in this extremely large airport and Willow led us there because I was lost.

"Hey Giles," Willow and I both announced in unison as we finally caught sight of him. He looked frustrated before he had heard our voices. His lips gently curled into a soft smile and I reached out and hugged him tightly. I had missed him and Willow grabbed him in a tight hug after I finally let go. "We missed you Giles!"

He led the two of us outside and we eventually made our way to his little car. We rode to the new flat Giles had found for me. It was gorgeous there was no other way of describing the place. It was not too large or too small, but it was perfect and Giles had brought all my stuff. I couldn't resist, I grabbed him in yet another hug and I mumbled thank you too him. He said he was just glad to have me out of his place and I smiled knowing that it was true but also having the knowledge that he would most definitely be missing me.

Giles left allowing Willow and I to have the place to ourselves. I could tell that Giles was quite curious about Willow's appearance, but he kept quite about it. He knew I was madly in love with the beautiful redhead and all, but Willow was getting over what had just recently ended with Kennedy and I did not wish to pressure her into discussing what had happened back in Brazil. We both wandered around the flat. The space was so nice and it felt so homey, and I was so glad for Giles doing this for me. He had everything taken care of, I had a bed, I had all my appliances in perfect working order, and I had some nice tasteful furniture. I was admiring the place when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist, I slowly turned to see my Willow who grabbed my lips to hers, leaving me in a daze. We parted slowly gasping for much needed breath.

"Looks like we're home now," Willow whispered into my ear.

"I know looks like we are," I replied. We were both smiling softly before I grabbed her lips to mine pulling her into a very passionate kiss. We moved around fumbling for the bed, we fell over once in the process, then we somehow managed to reach the softness of the mattress. Willow's lips were glued to mine; my arms were around her waist as she pushed me down onto the bed. Her knee moved to part my legs. I spread them for her, knowing that I wanted her more than anything else in the world. Her fingers were once again sliding under the waistband of my pants. Only this time I didn't stop her. She lent in to softly kiss me before her fingers undid the button and zipper of my jeans. Soon those little fingers were sliding my lips apart. I groaned Willow felt so damn good touching me. I was so wet and Willow was enjoying the fact that she had that effect on me. One of Willow's warm fingers soon entered my warm opening and I could not help but groan out at the pure feeling of unbearable pleasure. Soon one finger became two, followed closely by a third. Her fingers felt so damn good, stroking me in all the right places, and just when I thought it couldn't get better I felt her thumb stroke my swollen clit. It felt so damn good and in the next moment I came. I had yet to realize that I had sealed my eyes shut until they opened and I was met with Willow's warm green eyes. "That was amazing," I mumbled, startling myself, because I wasn't sure if speech would be possible after that. "Best orgasm ever," I added softly and I was rewarded with a kiss.

"The best will come later," She said with a smirk. She slid my jeans the rest of the way down my legs and threw them on the floor, my panties soon followed. I reached out pouting when I realized that she was still fully clothed. In the following few moments Willow's clothes were joining the little pile we had started in the corner. I kissed her passionately, our lips met in a haste. When we pulled apart gasping for air, Willow gave me a naughty smirk before beginning to kiss her way down to my warm wet center. I groaned at the amazing sensations of her tongue teasing my lips apart then delving into my core, and the rest was a blur of warm loving licks and kisses, and the best orgasm a girl could ever have. The night continued that way, almost as a repeat of every sexual fantasy I'd ever had involving the beautiful redhead multiplied by ten.

The next morning, I woke up with this warm feeling overwhelming me, and a gorgeous woman in my arms. Willow looked so peaceful and more gorgeous than ever before, and could not hold in the smile that found a place on my lips. I watched her sleep for the next half hour before slowly and quietly slipping out from under her and making my way towards the toilet. I returned a couple minutes later to see Willow sitting up in bed, blankets covering her body and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong," I whispered as I approached her. She looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"I thought you had left me," She mumbled quietly as I embraced her. I smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Like I could ever leave you," I whispered into her ear, before beginning to gently nibble my way down her neck stopping at the mark I'd left there last night. I licked the mark gently making Willow shiver. "Especially after last night," I added softly. Any thoughts of spending the day in bed were destroyed by the unusually loud growl of my stomach pleading for food. Willow smiled at me before agreeing that we needed to get something to eat, but a shower was first required, which is why two hours later we were finally exiting _our_ flat. It was ours and that made me happier than anything else.

We slowly walked down the surprisingly empty street towards a bakery that I knew quite well. Personally I could and possibly would kill for one of their donuts right about now. At the simple thought my stomach began making loud noises again and Willow giggled softly hold her hand over her mouth to shelter the soft sound. I glared at her teasingly before continuing down the street.

"Do you like the flat?" I asked Willow as we drew closer to the bakery. She stared at me for a minute perhaps confused at my use of the word flat.

"Being in England has certainly rubbed off on you," She began teasingly. We entered the bakery in a few more steps and one of the guys working there greeted me and I smiled at him. Everyone here knew me I'd been in this damn bakery at least a dozen times in the last month. We were all on a first name basis by now and Willow look slightly startled that he knew my name.

"I'm in here a lot," I whispered with a blush.

"She really is," Mark added from behind the counter. "Especially with those girls, I've never seen twenty teenage girls eat so many donuts," He added. Willow looked at me and my face became pink. After gaining some composure and losing the pink color that appeared on my face, I told him what donuts I wanted and he quickly placed the dozen donuts into a box and I handed him a 20 ₤ bill. He handed me my change and told me to enjoy my week, and we exchanged a few more words.

Willow and I turned to leave the shop a few minutes later while I was struggling not to eat half the box of delicious pastries. We ran back to our place where I began to devour 3 donuts as Willow watched with an amused smile. With food having been consumed we were ready to spend the rest of the day snuggled in bed, which was where we spent the next three days.

We were not to emerge from the bedroom again until it was Friday afternoon. We made plans to go and visit Giles at the newly rebuilt council. It took us until noon to wake up and get a shower and get dressed. The day was quite chilly and Willow ended up wearing one of my warm sweaters. I was going to need to take her shopping today so she would not freeze to death in this weather. We headed towards the Council's headquarters in the chilly April afternoon, holding onto each other just to keep warm. It took only fifteen minutes to reach the great building. The secretary in the lobby looked up at us as we walked in, she quickly realized that it was only me and looked back to the computer.

Willow and I headed for the elevator that took us to the third floor where Giles' office was. I pointed Willow in the correct direction and she gently tapped on the door and soon thereafter Giles' voice could be heard telling us to come in. He looked up at us upon our entrance and he looked remarkably surprised.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two," He bluntly stated. We both smiled in response. I noticed Willow's eyes roaming the room. It was pretty bare; at times I wondered if Giles would ever furnish the large room. He had a desk which was equipped with a lamp and a computer that I knew from personal experience infuriated him. I had personally witnessed many of his arguments with this particular piece of technology. The room had a large bookshelf that stretched the entire length of one wall and was packed with thick volumes on every topic imaginable.

"Yeah well we've been kind of busy," Willow said, making me blush. The change in color did not go unnoticed by Giles.

"I could tell," He said as a knowing smile graced his lips. I knew he was happy that Wil and I were finally together and he really didn't care that we'd just spent the last few days making love. He could see how happy we were by our matching smiles and our hand holding. "You know there are probably at least a dozen slayers that are going to be very jealous when they see you two together don't you?" Giles asked. I quickly thought about it and realized he was right and I smiled. That would be great I had at least two slayers that were stalking me and didn't think I knew about it so maybe they'd give up or maybe they'd just become more obsessed which was quite the frightening notion. "Was there something you two ladies wanted?" Giles soon added as the room became deathly silent.

"Yeah," I started, "I was hoping that you would allow me to use the credit card," The look I received showed that Giles believed I was ready to go on a crazy shopping spree with Willow which was most definitely not the case. "Willow needs some warmer clothes Giles," I said in further explanation. He continued to eye me curiously while at the same time handing me the card. "Thank You Giles," I said softly before Willow and I exited the office. "I'll be back in on Monday," I added from the doorway.

Willow and I made our way out of the council building. I knew of a few nice little shops where Willow and I could shop. I dragged her into this one little shop that was hidden near a back alley. The place was deserted except for Willow and I and two other young patrons. I quickly grabbed Willow's arm and led her to a section of the store that was full of sweaters. I had actually purchased quite a few of the warm garments I owned here. I left Willow alone to look at the large selection of sweaters to search for something for myself. The London weather had taught me about warm pajamas and I needed some more. You might think that I just wanted something sexy for Willow, but in reality I wanted something warm and possibly fleecy. I examined a pair of sleeping pants and while I was doing so a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned around to find the redheaded owner of those warm arms and I kissed her softly. The store's owner gave us a look and then a smile. Willow had picked out a few sweaters that I made her try on for me before purchasing them. Almost an hour later we left the warm comfort of the little shop to enter the cold narrow street. I carried in my arms 3 bags full of half a dozen warm sweaters for my lovely Willow, two pairs of fleecy blue pajama pants for me, and 3 pairs of jeans for Willow. A gust of wind came our way and I nearly dropped one of the bags I was carrying. I smiled at Willow a moment later knowing that we both had pink noses.

The rest of the cold afternoon was spent in our bed, a pile of thick blankets warming our naked bodies after hours of exciting sexual activities. Willow was sound asleep and I watched her lie there ever so peacefully, cuddling closer to me every so often. The warm moment was not to last though as the phone let out a shrill ring. I reached over to answer it while attempting not to disturb Willow.

"Hello," I groaned into the phone. A second later I was greeted by Dawn's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got your own place?" Those were the first words out of my younger sister's mouth. I groaned yet again and Willow mirrored the sound. She was waking up.

"I just moved in this week Dawnie, and I've been busy," I let out a yawn as I spoke.

"Is that Dawn on the phone?" Willow asked as soon as I'd stopped speaking. I mouthed the word yes to her as Dawn went off on me.

"Why didn't you tell me that Willow was there?" She asked. I sighed before answering and Willow noticed the hint of frustration that was present in my sigh and she took the phone from my hand.

"She's been having crazy naked sex with me since I got here plus you haven't really given her a chance to explain things!" Willow made me blush. I couldn't believe Willow had just told my little sister that we'd been having sex. I mean Dawn was an adult and all now but Willow didn't have to make it sound like we'd been going at it since the moment our plane had landed. I could hear Dawn squealing in excitement on the other line and Willow held the phone at arms length avoiding the high pitched sound. I smiled at her and grabbed her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Dawn let out another squeal of approval.

"I can hear you kissing," She shouted loudly. "I'm so glad you guys finally got together," Dawn added after a few moments of silence had settled between the two lines. After a few more minutes of silence Dawn told us the reason she was calling. "I wanted to come and visit you Buffy, I kind of miss you," Dawn said softly.

"I miss you too baby," I said just as softly. We made quick arrangements after Dawn told me that she'd already booked a flight and would be arriving here Tuesday morning, which unfortunately meant two things another trip to my favorite Airport and waking up before noon. I sighed softly before leaning closer into Willow's soft embrace and dozing off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

PLEASE Leave me more comments they feed me and might just help chapter 3 get written :D


	3. Jealous Slayers

Hey guys thanks for the feedback this chapter was fun to write and **ShadowCub** sorry but Dawn's plane doesn't crash but I kinda tried to cut her out as much as possible Dawn being there wasn't really my best idea when I planned this out I kinda wanted to punch her for being part of the idea :) lol I think the chapter was going really well till Dawn arrived then I rushed to finish it as the end tells! Kennedy gets her ass kicked in the next chapter!! :)

**Fritolays** I have some junior slayer reactions in this one I plan to do more with them a little later :)

And **ggg** and **MVMP **thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE leave me more comments they do help get chapter 4 edited faster :)

Rated M/R

* * *

Monday morning quickly crept up on me, and when it did I was left completely startled. Work was not exactly where I wanted to be this morning. I let out a groan of frustration when my alarm clock went off at 10:30. Willow's arms wrapped themselves around my waist tightly before I realized that my moving was causing her to lose her pillow. I quickly pulled myself out of bed placing Willow's head on a real pillow and threw some clean clothes on. I found a pen and a pad of paper leaving Willow a note and I was off, not to see my girlfriend again for another two hours.

It was almost one in the afternoon when Willow appeared in the training room. She smiled at me when our eyes met and I returned the gesture. A few of the girls noticed the look we exchanged and quickly turned away obviously upset. I walked over to her and kissed her passionately, my hands found a place on her hips and her arms came around my neck pulling me closer. A few gazes were fixed on us while others looked away painfully. I felt a slight pang of guilt but soon remembered how much I loved Willow and the guilty feeling subsided.

The room cleared a few moments later and Willow and I were left alone. I spent the next few minutes kissing her quite passionately, before leading her to my office. My office was quite the contrast of Giles' office. The room was a large space filled with a rather uncluttered desk, a leather couch on one wall, a floor lamp in one corner and a few chairs, two on one side of the desk and a nicer chair on the other side. My laptop was sitting on my desk, untouched for the past week. I noticed Willow eyeing up the object that lie on my desk and I smiled.

"I do know how to use one of those you know," I said as she continued to stare at the object. She smiled giving me that "sure you do" look. I replied by sticking my tongue out at her. I know real mature of me right? She returned my gesture and then we both broke out into huge grins. The silence that followed was quite comfortable, but after a few moments Willow's voice broke it.

"I don't like waking up without you Baby," She whispered into the silence of the room. She approached me and I reached out for her wrapping my arms around her tightly. She stared into my eyes for a minute before leaning in to kiss me. I returned the kiss and lifted her up slightly. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist which only encouraged me to hold her tighter. We both smiled and the room was lost in yet another period of silence, this time to be broken by me.

"I didn't wanna leave you this morning Sweetie, but I did have to go to work you know," I spoke with a smile that Willow soon returned. She nodded acknowledging the fact that I did have to come into work this morning.

"To see all those girls that are madly in love with you," Willow questioned teasingly and I glared at her. "What did you think I didn't notice those sad little faces of rejected teenage girls?" I continued to glare at her for a few more seconds before my face broke into a grin. She did have a point, those girls did put on the little sad faces when they realized that Willow had her tongue shoved down my throat and I would have to admit it was kind of cute to see their faces looking so sad, not to mention the cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I had to come in to work to see all those girls that were so incredibly jealous when they saw us kissing," I said with a hint of a smile. Willow knew I was only teasing her and she returned the smile.

"I'm going to go see Giles," Willow said after a few minutes of silence. I nodded, before she continued, "I really need to see if there is anything I can do around here because I don't think I can just sit around at home," She spoke with a smile. I followed her into the hallway and walked her to our favorite watcher's office before ditching her at the door to take the elevator. I went upstairs to the training room to clean up from my earlier training session with the girls expecting to find an empty room, but to my surprise Steph was in there picking up weapons and placing them in the closet area where they belonged.

"Thanks Steph," I said as I entered the room. She turned around to look at me, apparently startled by my voice. Her usually curly hair was straight and tied up in a pony tail, which seemed slightly unusual. She nodded before continuing to grab a sword that had fallen much earlier. "Is everything alright?" I asked as she continued to be silent. She turned around and I noticed tears in her eyes, and I went to her. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. Her hair was damp, and I realized that she had just come from the shower. The dampened strands of hair mixed with her salty tears, in a combining effort to soak my shirt. Steph was one of the few girls that didn't completely infuriate me, and it hurt to see that she was so upset. I attempted to soothe her by rubbing her back softly and it seemed to work. She calmed ever so slowly as I continued my ministrations, and I heard her whimper something ever so softly into my ear.

"How could you," I heard. I didn't have any idea as to what I had done so I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. I thought about it and I realized that maybe she wasn't taking Willow's appearance from earlier so well. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," She said softly as her sobs continued to wear down. I smiled at her before daring to speak.

"I… I um… okay I really don't know what I'm supposed to say to that," I replied softly, making her lips curl into a smile. "I love Willow very much and I didn't mean to hurt anybody, but she is my girlfriend… and yeah I really don't know what to say to that," I paused for a moment still at a complete loss of words. "I mean you're really nice and all, but… you're too young for me and that would be weird and…" I didn't know what to say in a situation like this, was their and instruction manual on how to turn down a girl that you were like a teacher to? She looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter at my loss of words and I smiled at her.

"I know that, but…" She paused for a second and I could tell that she was contemplating what to say next. "I'm not the only one that kind of has a crush on you Buffy," She began and I smiled showing her that I knew. "But it just hurts to see you with your girlfriend, plus a lot of us thought you were straight," At that comment I choked on the laughter that was threatening to spill. "What's so funny?" She asked immediately.

"Straight," I chuckled softly, covering my mouth with my hand. "I haven't been straight in a long time," I said rather loudly. If I really took the time to think about it I hadn't been all that interested in guys since Angel had left Sunnydale and that had been more than six years ago. I had never been interested in Riley at all, he had played the part of a distraction and I still didn't have a clue why I had ever been with Spike. I had been so into Willow even back then that the distractions both men had offered were welcome ones, and I hadn't wanted to think about Willow being snuggled up in bed with Tara back then either. She smiled in understanding after a few minutes time and we both managed to lift ourselves up and I helped her put the rest of the weapons back in the weapon closet.

I met Willow later that afternoon in the elevator on my way back towards my office. Apparently my girlfriend had been mindlessly wandering through the halls of the Watcher's Council while I had been picking up weapons and letting a little slayer down. She followed me back to my office and I closed the door after we both entered.

"Did you have fun wandering around?" I asked and her only reply was a smile. She slowly began to stalk up to me and kiss me, forcing me back against the door I had only just closed. "Willow," I whispered softly and she responded to my open lips by thrusting her warm pink tongue inside and taking me by complete surprise. I groaned as her tongue and my tongue met in a soft tangle. It took me a few moments to realize that I had wrapped my legs around Willow's waist, but she had obviously noticed before I had, as she began to carry me towards my desk. She shoved my laptop off the edge and I heard it slam to the floor, but I didn't care. Willow's lips were attacking mine and her hands were playing in my hair and my hands were undoing the button and zipper of her tight blue jeans. I managed to slid my fingers under the waistband of her panties and I was overwhelmed by how wet she was. I smiled against her lips with the knowledge that I had excited her this much. I lifted her up onto my desk so she was sitting with her legs over the edge after I jumped down from my previous position and I pulled off her jeans which were closely followed by her pink panties. I slid my finger into her wet warmth and began stroking her softly. She moaned at the touch, trying to encourage me to speed up the pace I had set, but instead I slid my finger out and she groaned in disappointment. I placed the sticky digit between my lips, tasting Willow's sweet flavor and released a pleased groan of my own. I slowly began to lick at her swollen clit torturing her slowly before allowing my tongue to delve into her depths. "Taste so good Baby," I mumbled as I continued to lick her. It soon became too much and I felt her tighten before her release washed over her. I continued to lick up the sweet juices that flowed from my beautiful girlfriend.

She looked about ready to collapse when I finally stood and I quickly grabbed her half-naked form and carried her to the couch before rushing towards the closet that stood hidden in the corner and grabbing the thick blanket that rested within its depths. I came rushing back and wrapped the warm blanket around Willow before pulling her sweater and bra off.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" I asked softly as I watched her eyes slide closed. She nodded, and I began pulling my clothes off. I lifted Willow again as I slid onto the couch underneath of her and wrapped the thick blanket around the both of us. "I love you Sweetie," I mumbled softly as I held her close and she responded with an "I love you too," before we both dozed off.

I awoke the next morning to see the sun trying to peak through the blinds that covered my window. Willow was lying on top of me and her head was gently curled into my breast and a smile formed on my lips at the sight of her. Something clicked in my head in that moment, Dawn was arriving at the airport at seven thirty and god it was at least seven now, or so I thought. Willow began to stir and when her eyes opened she could tell that something was wrong.

"Dawn," I whispered, "She's going to be at the airport and I promised I would get her and…" Willow silenced me with a kiss and I smiled. She lifted herself to her feet and I followed her. She looked so incredible, just standing there in front of me completely naked. I grabbed her breast before leaning in to kiss her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist and I plopped her back onto the couch and walked to the other side of the room to check my cell phone for the time. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Willow pouting and I smiled. Looking at my phone and looking back toward the window I realized that I had overreacted, the sun was setting not rising as I had originally thought. I sighed in relief and went back to my lonely girlfriend who was sitting on the couch still pouting. I lifted her back into my arms and kissed her while at the same time gently stroking her breast making her release soft sounds of pleasure. "Mine," I mumbled softly against her lips. Things continued like that for the next few minutes before they grew.

Willow threw me down on the couch and got up and walked to my closet. "What else have you got in here Baby," It wasn't a question, but a statement and she moved some items around as if there was something in particular that she was searching for. A few short seconds later she came out, apparently having found whatever it was and my face became a deep red in an instant when I saw what she was holding. In Willow's left hand was a rather large purple dildo and I could not hold in my embarrassment. "Now what is this thing doing in here?" She questioned at my blush. I started to stutter in my explanation and Willow just giggled. I managed to stand up and walk over to her and grab the purple object from her hands. She only smiled before adding "You wanna show me what you do with that?" I could not have turned a darker shade of red at this point and I only turned to walk towards my desk. I sat on the edge and took the purple toy and placed it at my entrance and watched Willow's facial expression change from one of complete and total amusement to one of absolute shock. I slid the toy into my entrance and allowed a moan to escape my lips. My motions were slow at first then became the speed became increased as I came closer to my orgasm. The only sound coming from the room was the sound of my pleasure. My eyes were locked tightly closed but I could feel Willow's eyes on me; she was enjoying the sight. I threw my head back as my orgasm finally washed over me and Willow was there to wrap her arms around me within seconds.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked as she placed me back down onto the comfort of the couch and wrapped the blanket around me. Now it was her turn to blush and I smiled as she slid under the blankets with me and we dozed off together again.

The next time my eyes opened it was in fact the morning, the sun was not peaking through my window but I could see the sky lighting up. It was a pale grayish blue color and I knew that it signaled the arrival of morning. I returned my gaze to the woman that was lying on top of me again and I realized that she was wide awake.

"Hey Sweetie, I was waiting for you to wake up," She spoke with a smile. "Could we go get a shower by any chance?" She asked and I realized that we were both a mess from the previous day's fun filled activities and I nodded. We both managed to slowly get out from under the warmth of the blankets and to our wrinkled clothes that were scattered across the office. We quickly dressed and I led her to the elevator and upstairs to the floor with the locker rooms.

We showered quickly because I had to get Dawn from the Airport in a short time. I had grabbed some clean clothes for both of us from what Willow was now calling my closet of mysteries. I had so much crap in that closet and Willow continued to be amazed with every new thing I pulled out. Willow was now standing in my office in a pair of dark blue jeans that were surprisingly loose, and a gray sweater, and I was dressed in what had become my usual attire of a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a dark gray t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around the woman that was the most beautiful redhead in the world and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back as there was a loud banging sound on my door followed by one of the more annoying slayers entering my office.

"Buffy did you forget that today's training session was early?" The short slayer asked. I had completely forgotten that this Tuesday was a morning training session. Once a month on Tuesday we had a morning session and with everything new going on in my life it had completely slipped my mind.

"I'll be up there in a minute," I said signaling for her to leave and when she left I looked at Willow. "Could you please get Dawn for me?" I asked, and she looked at me questioningly for a moment before I decided to continue. "I totally forgot about the Tuesday training session this morning and I hate that airport, I always get lost there and then there was the time they lost my luggage and…" Willow silenced me with a kiss.

"Of course I'll get Dawn for you Baby," She whispered and I smiled and kissed her in thanks, before rushing out of my office and down the long corridor towards the lift.

I reached the training room and found the girls all sitting there apparently waiting for me with questions. The first thing that I heard was from Erica.

"Is it true that you and that Willow girl were having sex in the shower last night?" My mouth formed an O. The question threw me off for a second.

"No," I replied giving her a questioning look. They all looked like they were expecting something more so I decided to give it to them. It was obvious to me anyway that they were all a bunch of virgins and approximately15 of these girls sent my gaydar off. "I did however have her against my desk," And with that comment half of them blushed and I was left wearing a smirk. "Now I think we have some training to do," I added as I headed towards one of the weapons closets that were in the room. The girls followed me and picked up their weapons and began working on the exercises we had been practicing for the last two weeks.

I caught one of the girls in the closet desperately searching for something and I realized that it was the same girl that had come into my office earlier to remind me of our training session and I continued to watch her. She was one of many of the girls that constantly drove me nuts, but she wasn't all that bad. She mostly drove me nuts because she always questioned my ideas, which was a healthy thing to do, but, it usually got on my nerves. She was quite intelligent too, it was my duty to check on the girls at school and make sure their grades were not bad, well actually it was to make sure that slaying wasn't interfering with their school work. I loved standing next to her too, because she made me feel less self-conscious of my height. Most of the girls that I had been working with were at least three inches taller than me, but not her. She was short and I kind of felt bad for her because a lot of the other girls teased her about her height all the time. She continued to search the shelves for something and I asked if she needed help finding something and she jumped startled by the sound of my voice.

"No, no I'm… I'm fine…" She stuttered, surprised at being addressed by me. She grabbed the item she had been searching for and made to leave, but I stopped her.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned and she looked at me for a few seconds deciding whether or not to respond to my question. I looked down into her blue eyes and smiled trying to reassure her and she smiled in return, but it seemed to be forced. Her dark hair was covering her face and I had this urge to brush it away but I resisted the temptation. The color was such a beautiful dark brown, but she dared to be different and had a few streaks of red-orange. I had kind of had a crush on her for a few months, but that was in the past and I had gotten over it. She was staring at me now and I stared back. Her pale blue eyes were locked on my hazel ones.

"I just," She began. "I just, was under the impression that you were," She paused again and I waited patiently. "I just thought you were into me," The young woman finally said. Her cheeks were a light pink at her sudden outburst of words and I smiled at her.

"I was but," I paused for a moment, "I kind of thought you were straight," I said smiling.

"Well I kind of am, but I just thought that I mean," She sounded so cute when she was stumbling over her words. "I just thought that you liked me, and I mean all the other girls are completely broken up by the fact that you have a girlfriend and all and," She stopped when she realized that I hadn't stopped smiling. "What?" She asked at my unchanging expression.

"You are so cute when you talk like that," I said in response, "Not to even mention the fact that it's funny to see you confusing yourself." She smiled too, before we were interrupted by my little sister rushing in a grabbing me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed as I returned her hug.

"I missed you too Dawnie," I noticed out of the corner of my eye that my fellow slayer had escaped from the closet. Weapons lined the walls, some on shelves, and some were hanging on hooks, but the slayer was no where to be seen. Luckily Dawn didn't realize that I was distracted as she began to question me about Willow. I shook myself back to reality with the sound of Dawn's questioning voice. "What?" I asked in response to my sister's questioning.

"What's up with you and Willow?" My sister asked impatiently and now I thought that since I had her here again I really wished she was not.

"Hey nosey that's none of your business," I replied, sticking my tongue out in the process. She giggled at my lack of maturity before sticking her tongue out as well. "Besides I think Willow told you everything you need to know on the phone," I added. "Unless you really want to know exactly what we've been up to," I added in an attempt to freak her out and it worked she gave me a look saying that said "EW," and I smirked at her facial expression. "How long are you staying here for anyway Dawn?" I asked as a silence fell over us.

"I have to leave Saturday night, I had this week off and I haven't seen you in ages so," I knew exactly what she meant.

"I missed you too Dawn. I'm happy to have you here," I responded. "And you can check out my new place too," I added and she smiled in excitement. As the quiet settled over us again the girls came through the door knocking each other over in an attempt to put their weapons back. Most of them were carrying swords, since we had been practicing sword fighting over the last couple weeks, but a few had battle axes that they were placing back on their proper shelves. We watched as the girls rushed in and then continued to rush out and Dawn looked shocked. "They do that all the time Dawn, no need to look so shocked about it." She gave me a look before we left the closet of weapons and headed out towards the lift. We rode down to my office and she followed me there and she looked around the room completely startled by the fact that everything was in order.

"I would have never expected for your office to be this neat Buffy," Dawn said in complete shock. My desk still was in order and clear except for my laptop which had regained its place on the desk. My chairs were all seated in a nice order and my couch was clear of everything. Willow had taken the blanket and folded it up and put it back into my closet and thankfully she had done something about the little purple toy that had been on my desk. Dawn walked closer to my desk and was about to touch my desk when I stopped her.

"You might not want to do that," I said before she touched my desk and she gave me a questioning look then a look of realization crossed her face and she backed away.

"Okay I really didn't wanna know that," She said slightly grossed out by the fact that she knew Willow and I had kind of had sex on the desk in my office. "Is there anything else that I should stay away from in here?" She asked and I could tell she didn't really want to know the answer and I shook my head.

* * *

The time Dawn spent with Willow and I was pretty uneventful. I had missed seeing Dawn on a regular basis, but while she was there I was reminded of her lack of maturity. She seemed to be constantly grossed out by anything that Willow and I did especially when she realized that we'd had sex in my office against the desk and then later when she heard us in the shower. She also wanted to get into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom because her toothbrush was in there one night and she caught us together. Willow had been straddling me on the bed and her lips were dancing across my neck when Dawn walked. She hadn't been as grossed out as usual, but still it had been annoying. I was thankful when we were with her at the airport wishing her well on her flight back to the Big Apple. She promised to call me when she returned home and with that we parted ways again for the time being.


	4. Kennedy Returns

Okay so I just could not wait another second to post this :) I did just finish writing chapter 5 last night and I'm working on chapter six as we speak :) so feedback holds the key (as always) to how soon the next chapter appears here

**MVMP **the short slayer will become more involved as the story goes on and she will even have a name later :-D lol **Fritolays** yeah some fights will break out with the little slayers later but probably not over Buffy!

Thanks **Howard Russell** and **Shadowcub** for your reviews and as always keep 'em coming :-D

Rated T/PG-13 It's more violent in this chapter

* * *

We had been living together for nearly a month and I was enjoying every last moment of it. I woke up every morning with the most beautiful woman in my arms and I fell asleep with that same woman every night. It was nice to have the woman of my dreams in my arms at night instead of dreaming about how I couldn't have her.

A knock at the door startled us both early this Saturday morning, but I went to answer it. The person that greeted me when I opened the door was not one that I wanted to see. Kennedy had a lot of nerve coming here especially after what she had done to Willow just five weeks ago. I resisted the urge to punch her in the face as Willow walked out of our bedroom in a pair of my pajamas. Their eyes met and Willow's filled quickly with anger and Kennedy's were full of hope. There was no way I was going to let her touch Willow, she was my girl now and nothing was going to change that. Willow started screaming and I winced, before slipping out of the flat.

I had been in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt when I slipped out. I had also managed to grab a pair of sneakers before walking out. I slowly walked toward the Council's headquarters, allowing the last few minutes of my life to sink in. I couldn't bear to think of what may be happening and so I took off in a sprint, arriving at the building in record time. I quickly ran up the stairs to the training room. I beat at the punching bag throwing violent punches and kicks until it fell from its place and I realized that my hands were knuckles had become raw.

I dropped to the floor next to the fallen bag and let the tears fall. I didn't want Kennedy here, especially if she was about to make an attempt at getting into my girlfriend's pants. I held onto the bag as I let the uncontrollable sobs overwhelm my being.

I didn't know how long I'd been lying there, but it must have been at least an hour because when I finally looked up I saw Giles standing in the doorway. I quickly began to rub my red eyes with the palm of my hands and I rubbed my tear stained cheeks as well. Giles gave me a questioning look before he spoke.

"Is everything all right Buffy?" He spoke softly to me and I shook my head quite violently. He paused for a brief moment before daring to ask what had happened. I spilled about Kennedy's arrival and my fears of what was going on. Willow and I had only been together for a few weeks and she and Kennedy had been together for two and a half years. I was absolutely terrified that Willow was going to be on the next flight to Brazil, but Giles assured me that that was not going to happen. He led me outside of the Council building fifteen minutes later and down to a coffee shop that we had often frequented. The sight that caught my eyes as I opened the door to the small yet inviting space caused me to become speechless and turn around and break into a quick run.

Kennedy's tongue had been shoved down _my_ girlfriend's throat and that had not only hurt but it made me extremely angry at the same time. Tears threatened to pour down my cheeks but I wasn't going to let them. I ran until I didn't know where I was. I was lost in the city and the tears I had tried so hard to force away had fallen. My eyes were puffy and red and my cheeks were stained from the warm salty tears. I rubbed at my eyes violently and continued running, until the Council building was in sight. I paused for a moment across the street from the large almost endless building, to catch my breath. I'd been running for so long I had not even noticed the sky's darkening color or the gentle rain that had soaked my clothes. The street was empty and I sprinted across it and into the Council.

The lobby was empty of the usual lingering slayers and watchers. I slowly stepped toward the elevator and slipped inside pressing the button for the third floor. The bell dinged signaling that I had reached my floor and I stepped out. I made my way slowly toward the comfort of my office. I reached the door and turned the knob quickly, an empty office greeted me and it was a welcome greeting. I walked over to the closet that was housed in the corner closet to my couch and grabbed a few articles of clothing from it. I had a fresh pair of sweatpants and a new Tee in my hand and two fluffy white towels. I held the warm articles in my hands for a few short moments before turning to exit my office closing the door softly behind me. The fifth floor held large locker rooms and I headed there for a much needed shower. I unlocked a locker in the corner that housed my toiletries, while violently stripping of my wet clothing. The clean articles I placed gently into the locker, before locking it again. I left the dirty ones on the floor planning to pick them up after my shower.

I stepped into the shower stall and turned on the warm water, and within moments a strong steam of hot water was pouring down my back. It felt so amazing. I allowed the beads of hot water to burn the skin on my back, feeling as though the water was cleansing me. For the next fifteen minutes the emotional weight of the day felt as though it had left me, but as I rubbed shampoo into my hair I thought of Willow and tears escaped my eyes and mixed with the now warm water spinning down the drain. My back slid against the wall of the shower and I sat there for what seemed like forever. The water poured over my now clean body until warm turned into lukewarm, which became ice cold. I eventually stood up, and wiped at my red eyes. Then I turned the water off and climbed out of the shower.

I grabbed my bag and wrapped a towel around my wet hair and the other around my body. I stepped out of the stall and the cool air of the outside overwhelmed me. I made my way across the room toward my locker and I once again unlocked it, only now I was retrieving my warm clean clothes and placing the toiletries back and then I slammed the locker shut. I slid my dark gray sweatpants over my legs and slid my white Tee over my head and down over my breasts and the shirt fell the rest of the way down. I lifted my dirty clothes off the floor and made my way towards a room at the end of the hallway and quickly typed a password into the pad next to the door. It opened and I walked in and threw my dirty garments into a washing machine then continued to pour detergent in and turning the machine on.

I turned and left the room closing the door gently behind me, waiting to hear the click of the lock, when I heard it, I made my way towards the elevator and then back into the serenity of my office. A towel was still wrapped around my slightly damp hair and I pulled it off and hung it from a hook in the corner. I pulled a set of speakers and a thick blanket out of my closet. I plugged in the speakers and threw the blanket on my couch. My iPod was already connected to my speakers and music flowed out when they were plugged in. I set a nice low volume and then walked over to my couch and realized that my pillow was still in the closet. I reached in and grabbed the white fluffy object, closed the door and continued back to my couch. I was exhausted both mentally and physically and by the moment my head hit the soft pillow I was sound asleep not to be awoken until morning.

* * *

"Baby," That was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. The voice belonged to Willow and I looked up at her and I tried to force the tears down when I saw her beautiful face. I quickly shook it off and became angry instead to fight off the weak emotion.

"Don't you dare "Baby" me," I said anger slipped into my voice like poison and I watched Willow flinch. I felt a tinge of guilt, but when I remembered seeing Kennedy with her tongue down Willow's throat yesterday it washed away.

"Buffy," She attempted again using my given name instead of a pet name. I found myself looking deep into her beautiful green eyes as she continued. "I love you," She started to speak those three words that I enjoyed hearing her say every other time they had escaped her lips, but now the words made me sick.

"How can you stand here and lie to me like that?" I was so fucking angry with her and here she was trying to say that she loved me. "I saw you kissing her yesterday so don't even bother saying "I love you," because I don't wanna hear it Wil! Go FUCK your fucking Girlfriend!" My voice had risen dramatically and I was sure anyone that was in the building heard my shouts.

"Yeah, well maybe if she wasn't being such a pain in the ass right now I could!" Willow's tone showed just as much anger as mine at that moment. "I'm sorry about that thing with Kennedy yesterday," Her voice had become calmer in those words and even a little bit softer. "I wasn't expecting her to shove her tongue down my throat when I suggested we talk over a cup of coffee." I almost wanted to believe Willow's words, but a part of me couldn't shake off the image I had received yesterday. "I love you Baby, only you," She said softly. My eyes began to fill with tears and she reached out and hugged me. I sobbed into her shoulder for the next quarter of an hour. I knew Willow wouldn't lie to me and I accepted her words to be truth.

"So why don't we go home Baby?" Willow asked softly and I nodded before going to pick up the few things I had around the room and placing them back into the closet.

"I have to make a stop first," I whispered into her ear softly. She nodded and followed me to the elevator. I had to go and put my clothes in the dryer and then we could leave. I quickly took care of that and we walked back to the elevator and down towards the lobby we went. When we arrived home we curled back up into bed and were not to be disturbed until the following day.

* * *

I awoke particularly early that Monday morning. I kissed Willow's forehead before leaving the flat that morning. The sight that greeted me when I arrived in my office that morning was not one that I wanted. Kennedy stood there gazing out my window at the sunrise. She turned when she heard me walk in, and I tensed immediately.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

"Getting my girlfriend back," She answered just as calmly. "And if that means kicking your skinny blonde ass then that's just an added bonus." I glared in response.

"She's my girlfriend," I said confidently.

"Is that why you ran away crying like a baby yesterday after I kissed her?"

"Can we skip the annoying chit chat already and get to the part where I kick your ass?" I responded coolly. She came up on me with what appeared to be a knife that had been hidden under her coat and I snatched it out of her hand before she could take aim. "Did Faith tell you what I did to her with this?" I asked as I realized that this was the same weapon I had used to cut into Faith. She stayed silent and I continued, "I slid it into her gut, it went into her like she was butter." The tone of my voice was startling me, I was so angry and my tone was making Kennedy nervous I could tell. I had used those words on the Mayor six years ago. I grew closer to her with the weapon in my hand, I wasn't going to kill her, but she was going to leave my office and leave this country. I kept moving forward and with each step I took she backed up until she was against the wall next to my closet. I open the door and grabbed a sword and put it to her throat, dropping the weapon previously held in my hand. She had left the wall by now but she was still in my office. I continued to back her up until the door and I opened it and shoved her into the hallway.

"Don't you EVER come back to England and don't ever try that shit with _my_ girlfriend again!" I screamed violently as she tried to pick herself up. She nodded shakily and I lifted the weapon from its spot against her throat. She stood once again and turned away, only to turn back and attack me taking me by surprise.

"You can't have Willow!" Kennedy shouted back at me. Her hands were grabbing at my throat and I gasped for air. Then I realized that I still had this nice pointy sword in my hand and I slashed her arm with it. Blood pored onto the carpet in the hall and Kennedy just held her arm tightly to stop the flowing of the red river. I smirked and slashed her leg, taking what could only be considered a perverse pleasure in the gentle action. Blood leaked onto the floor and I smiled, because it wasn't my blood. Kennedy seemed to realize now that I had won as she attempted to get up. She mumbled something under her breath as she finally stood.

"What was that?" I asked innocently and her face turned red with rage.

"Willow will never love you like she loved me," She said angrily and I smiled, begging her to continue and she did. "I know what Willow likes." I gave her a look and she continued. "Not that you would know how Willow likes it, you've only been together for a month." She was taunting me and I was about to reach out and take the bait.

"What makes you think that I don't know how _my_ girl likes it after _only_ a month?" I was upset that she could possibly think that I didn't know how to please _my_ girl. I knew exactly what Willow liked.

"It does take longer than one month to get to know a woman like that." Kennedy started. "Those things take time you know." I waited for her to continue and she soon did. "She really likes when you strap it on," Kennedy said with a smirk and my facial expression didn't change.

"Was that supposed to shock me or something Ken 'cause if so you should have put more time into that," I quickly retorted. I knew what my girlfriend liked and the strap on thing was not it, but no need to tell Kennedy that Willow was over that strap on thing it was nicer to see her look ashen as more blood dripped from both the wounds she had recently acquired. I smiled before returning to my doorway, "You might wanna get those cuts checked out," and with that I slammed my office door shut and turned the lock when I was inside. Hopefully that would be the last time I ever laid eyes on that fucking cunt! I stayed in my office until I knew Kennedy was long gone, only making a call downstairs to get her wounds taken care of.

Willow appeared in my office around noon with some lunch and coffee. She was staring at the red spots on the carpet outside of my office when she walked in. Willow came and placed our lunch on my desk before turning back to stare into the hall.

"What happened out there?" Willow asked softly.

"Kennedy and I had a little fight," I said feeling a little embarrassed. Willow ran over to me checking for wounds. It was cute to see how much she cared. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine it was Kennedy that got hurt not me," I mumbled and she pulled away from me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Willow sounded angry when she realized that all that blood had come from her and none from me. I was slightly taken aback by Willow's tone. Then her eyes caught the sword that was still glistening with blood, and she came and slapped me hard across the face. I reached out and touched the raw spot on my cheek and then I looked back at Willow. "I can't believe you sometimes Buffy," She shouted and I flinched at the angry tone. "It was one kiss and you had to kill her over that." It wasn't a question, but a statement and it really stung.

"I didn't kill her," I said softly as Willow's angry gaze met my eyes again. "If I had known you wanted her so badly I would have asked her to stay!" My soft tone was thrown violently out the window. "I don't appreciate her sitting in my office while I'm not here and coming at me with a knife," I added angrily. "She's lucky I didn't detach and of her limbs." Willow no longer cared about me, but only Kennedy. As the moment grew tenser Giles stepped in. He looked at us calmly before speaking.

"I'll have the carpet out there replaced tomorrow afternoon Buffy," He said softly. "Kennedy's fine by the way, I just spoke with one of the doctors downstairs. It was a good thing you called them to tell them she was hurt she lost a lot of blood," Giles finished. "One of the doctors said she was about to leave the building like that," He added in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"She's downstairs," Willow questioned softly and Giles nodded. "Can I go down there and see her?" Giles nodded before turning on his heel to leave and once again Willow and I were alone. "Are you going to come with me and apologize or not?" Willow asked venomously. I shook my head.

"There is no way I'm going to go down there and tell her I'm sorry for what I did! She had it coming to her," Willow was really pressing me here and it was making me angry. "I NEVER want to see that bitch on this continent again!" I yelled angrily. "Make sure you tell your girlfriend that," I added before making to storm off. Willow stopped me by grabbing my arm and I turned and glared at her. "What the hell do you want now?" I growled, anger rising in my voice.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you she's not my girlfriend?" Willow asked softly. I looked deep into her eyes when she said that and I realized that she really did love me. "What did she do to get you so pissed off?" Willow added after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"You mean besides coming at me with a knife," I began. "Trying to say I can't please my girlfriend wasn't really helping her bleeding problem you know," I added softly. Willow smirked after that.

"Yeah then you two would have something in common that way," Willow said with a laugh. "Kennedy definitely can't please a woman, so she's not one to be talking," Willow said teasingly. "She's just jealous that I got a beautiful woman that knows what she's doing," Willow said before grabbing my lips in a mind blowing kiss. I smiled against her lips and continued kissing her until breathing took priority.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked still feeling slightly unsure of myself. Willow nodded assuring me that she was happy with our relationship and I smiled and grabbed her lips to mine. We backed up towards the desk and I felt my ass hit the hard surface. I slid the lone laptop off to the side and it conveniently landed on my desk chair. "You gonna have your way with me on the desk," I whispered seductively in her ear after our lips parted.

"Unless you have a better idea," She replied, lying me down. I smiled up at her as she lent down to kiss me, but I quickly pulled away.

"I do have a better idea," I whispered as I flipped our positions. "I'm going to have my way with you on the desk," I added with a smirk before lowering my lips to hers and kissing her roughly, quickly allowing our tongues to meet in a gentle dance. I had forgotten about the coffee and bag of lunch that Willow had placed on my desk until I felt a searing hot pain on my hand as some of the coffee spilled from the opening in the cup. I began to scream in pain and run around the room in circles with the feeling that my hand was on fire and Willow somehow managed to grab me.

"Baby it'll be okay come on," She said softly and I followed her out of my office and to the small bathroom that was on the other side of the corridor. She ran my hand under some cool water which helped in relieving the burning pain. "You are such a baby sometimes," She whispered as she grabbed my hand and held it in hers and led me back into my office where our lunch had been left waiting. I smiled as she made an attempt to feed me my lunch and pour a little bit of coffee down my throat which created a feeling of complete warmth that overwhelmed my being. She was treating me like a baby since I had been behaving like one, but rather than be insulted I chose to take advantage of the affection I was receiving.

She felt so good just holding my hand in hers and I felt loved as she just held me tight in her arms and rubbed my hand softly. I laid my head on her shoulder and dozed off there. When I awoke her arms were wrapped around me and we were on the couch with the blanket from my closet wrapped around us. Willow felt me stir and wrapped her arms a little tighter around me.

"How does your hand feel Sweetie?" She asked and I realized that I no longer felt that burning pain; I took a chance to look at it and saw that it was a little pink but otherwise okay.

"It feels much better," I responded. Willow began leaving a trail of gentle kisses along my throat and I let out a soft sigh. "That feels so good Baby," I mumbled in my content. Her tongue felt incredibly good as it left a wet trail along my collarbone. I smiled as she continued to kiss and lick me. I eventually dozed off into a blissful sleep.


	5. What you Can't Have

**Fritolays** I hate Kennedy with a fiery passion and I believe that she was totally wrong for Willow!! Anyway I know she should have gotten more of her ass kicked but I think when I was writing that part I was more excited about getting to the next part of the story! :-) **guy** sorry the fight was a let down I'm still working on my violence writing it's not my best right now :-) I think it was more violent in my head and when I wrote it down it lost some of the excitement.

Thank you** ggg** and **MVMP** for your reviews I love getting feedback :-) Keep it coming and Chapter 6 is done (I Think) but 7 is a totally different story I've gotten half way through and hit that infamous block :-( but I hope to keep the story moving along :-D OMG guys I am so sorry :-( I forgot to post this earlier :-( I was half asleep when I left my house this morning though :-)

Rated T/PG-13 hopefully it'll be higher with chapter 7 ;-)

* * *

After the incident with Kennedy I had to sit and supervise carpet installation which was incredibly boring. I stood in the doorway of my office as these guys ripped up the old carpet and replaced it with one of a blood red color the point being that if I ever got into a fight with someone in the hallway their blood would blend in with the color of the deep red carpet. It was actually my idea, Giles took it seriously too which I found to be rather odd seeing as sarcasm had been involved in the forming of this brilliant idea, but it was logical as well. When the guys were finally finished and long gone someone appeared in my open doorway. I recognized her instantly seeing as she was the slayer that asked about Willow and I going at it in the shower.

"Erica is everything alright," I asked the moment I recognized her. She gave me a blank look before she realized where she was.

"Oh yeah," She began, "Everything is fine, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the birthday party we're throwing for Steph tonight?" I thought it over for about the next minute before realizing that I had no idea where it was.

"Where are you guys throwing this party for Steph?" I asked suspiciously. She looked at me innocently for the next few seconds before responding.

"We're having it upstairs," She finally replied. I knew that she was talking about one of the large empty rooms that were upstairs on the seventh floor so I nodded.

"Is it okay if I bring Willow?" I asked, wondering if the girls would mind. She looked at me for a moment, and I could tell that she was silently contemplating the idea.

"Well I don't really see why you couldn't bring her," It was a non-answer and I knew it. She didn't want to tell me yes because someone might get offended and she didn't want to say no because then she'd seem like a bitch. She left my office after responding to my question and I just watched as she left. Erica always surprised me, but then again I didn't really know what to expect from her in the first place. She was the quiet type and I was thankful for that all the time seeing as most of her friends were not so quiet. She stood only about a half inch taller than me and she had really straight light brown hair. I zoned out for the few minutes after she had left my office. My day continued to be rather uneventful until the night's party.

I arrived that evening with Willow and a card. I had quickly ran out in search of a birthday card earlier in the day after learning that it was Steph's birthday. When we reached the seventh floor we were greeted to quite the site. We were the only ones in the room with the exception of two others, Erica and Steph.

A set of fingers were running gently through Erica's light brown hair, curling the straight locks at certain points. Erica was leaned in close to Steph and their lips were centimeters apart. I stared in complete bewilderment as their lips softly brushed together. They were gentle with each other as the kiss deepened and tongues became involved, every touch seemed almost as if it had all been planned.

Willow and I wore matching smiles as we watched the girls kiss. They didn't realize that we were there watching them as they continued to kiss in the corner of the room. Erica's hands were tightly locked around her partner's hips and Steph's fingers continued to curl stands of Erica's straight hair. I thought back over the last couple of weeks trying to figure out when this relationship had started. I slowly began to recall the innocent brushes of their hands and the glances they had shared when they thought no one was paying attention. Their motions were slow and tentative, they both were quite hesitant and you could read their thoughts through the soft touches. There was a fear in them, fear of what might happen next and I understood that. The kissing eventually stopped and they both turned to look at us and a blush crept along each of their cheeks. I smiled and Willow's lips curved into a very similar form, the scene we had both witnessed was adorable.

"What are you doing here?" Erica shouted quite startled by our appearance and I gave her a look. "Oh yeah," She mumbled in response. When we all thought the moment could not get any more awkward the room was flooded with teenage girls and a guy, who I recognized right away.

"Josh," I shouted catching his attention. He was a nice young man his hair was jet black and stubble covered his jaw, but he was a friendly and sometimes very patient man. He was the Watcher in charge of all twenty of these girls. There was once a time when Watchers outnumbered Slayers but the Watcher Slayer ratio had since changed.

"Hello Buffy," He said in his English accent. I adored the accents of the people here; I had once sat and listened to Josh talk about his girlfriend for two hours just because of his accent. "Who is your friend?" He asked his eye on Willow.

"Oh this is Willow, my girlfriend," I said to Josh, "And Willow this is Josh, he's their watcher," I said indicating the many hyperactive girls in the large room. We made small talk before one of the girls called him over to discuss something.

The night began calm but soon became dramatic and I only wanted to drag myself and Willow away. The girls were quite the bunch and I had known that for a long time, but the moment Erica and Steph were caught in a lip lock chaos overcame the room. Chelsea had apparently had a thing for Erica and it wasn't exactly common knowledge and she got jealous that Erica was with Steph and it was just complete insanity and I grabbed Willow and left, before I had to break up a fist fight.

The following morning however I heard the whole tale from the girls who were all refusing to do anything during Saturday's training. Chelsea was mad at Erica which was causing trouble between Erica and Steph and that was only the beginning. Josh had turned down one of the five straight slayers that I had, because he was in a serious relationship with this American girl named Amber. Not to mention the fact that somebody had spiked some on the beverages for the occasion leading to a bunch of drunk slayers and a fight between the short slayer that made me feel tall and this redhead named Kirsten. I was ready to smack them all hard across the face and bring them back to reality but I doubted that it would have worked.

"Would you guys all just SHUT THE HELL UP for five seconds," I shouted anger dripping from every last word. "You guys are a pain in the ass!" I exclaimed a moment later. They all became quiet for a few seconds and I basked in the pleasurable silence. "You all need to get over this," I began slowly. "Chelsea there are plenty of other girls out there so leave Erica alone," I began by pointing that large issue out and making the simplest and probably best solution. "Ash get over the Josh thing he's dating someone," I paused for a moment before addressing Kirsten and the little one, I always forgot her name because I always thought of her as the Midget in my mind, so I pointed to the to of them so as not to insult her. "And you two," I paused not sure as to where I should go with this. "You were drunk you got into a fight just forget about it," I saw them both open their mouths about to protest my statement, but I gave them each a look which signaled for them to shut their mouths. "Now all of you better get the hell out of here," I added and they all stood up and flew out of the door, all except one.

I noticed my short slayer still in the room and I looked at her and she looked at me. Our eyes continued to stay locked for the next few minutes before she began walking toward me. She stood only about a foot away from me now and I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and watched them sparkle. Her hair was tied back with only a piece of the red-orange hanging loosely at her ear. I was looking down at her and her large breasts caught my eye and my thoughts showed clearly on my now pink face. I had been attracted to her since the moment I had laid eyes on her, the attraction was not strong, I mean sure she is quite beautiful and the large breasts were an added bonus, but she was also sixteen years old and I was not. She had served her purpose earlier on, but now I had Willow, the woman I had wanted for so long and what was she but a distraction to what I really wanted. That's all this girl was to me, a distraction from the thing I thought I could never have. I had that unattainable thing now so our relationship only needed to continue on a professional level. She leaned up and brushed her lips to mine and I was shocked but quickly pulled back.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm in love with Willow and… Don't do that ever again!" I was pretty freaked out by the gesture and I had jumped back a good three feet and yet she approached me again. Her hand reached out to stroke my cheek and I flinched. She was silent as she rubbed her thumb over my cheek softly.

"I only want you because I know I can't have you," She whispered. I continued to stare into her blue orbs as if I was waiting for her to say more. "You only wanted me to distract you from what you really wanted, but things feel so different now. I've never really felt like anyone loved me before," She said and I knew where she was coming from. I knew her story, her parents had split up when she was young and neither one of them had wanted to keep her and she had just been alone until the Watcher's council found her. Her eyes were ready to tear up but she held strong. I had noticed her locked emotions from the start and the lock up happened here too, and I reached out and cupped her chin in my hand.

"Hey I do love you, and you know it is okay to cry," I whispered softly to her and just as the words spilled from my lips a lone tear fell from her eye. I grabbed her and pulled her close into a tight hug and the tears started flowing more freely and I felt my shoulder become soaked with warm salty tears. She stopped and lifted her head softly and looked into my eyes. "You can cry on my shoulder," I whispered in an attempt to cheer her up, "You wouldn't be the first one to soak my shoulder in tears," She broke into a grin.

"You know I've never kissed anyone before," She whispered as embarrassment flooded over her. I smiled at her allowing silence to take over in the room. "No one has ever wanted to kiss me before," She added and I knew that there was something that was really hurting her. She was a sixteen year old girl and yet she was always alone. All of her fellow slayers picked on her because of her short height and she didn't seem to have many friends at school. There was no boyfriend or girlfriend in her life either, and it was really starting to drag her down.

"What is it that you want from life?" I asked her, and she looked up at me and I saw that she was seriously taking the time to think about what I said.

"I don't know," She began. "I want someone special, someone that wants to spend time with me. I want friends, like all the other girls have," She said and tears poured down from her eyes as she let it all out. "I want someone that doesn't just want to use me to do their homework too," She added softly and I held her close and rubbed comforting circles into her back. She held onto me so tightly, like I was the only thing keeping her on solid ground and I think that at that moment I was, but soon she would meet someone special and I knew it. Being around all of these girls was confusing her in terms of her sexuality as well and I saw that confusion in her eyes and I wanted so badly to lie to her and tell her it all gets easier but I could not bring myself to do it. She eventually released me from her slayer tight grip and backed away, a smile slowly began to form on her lips, before she left the room.

My drama with the junior slayers was done for the weekend and I left the room and headed towards my office to grab a few things before heading out of the building and home to Willow. I didn't know what Monday was going to hold for me, but for now Monday could wait.

XXXX

I walked into my office expecting it to be empty, but it wasn't. The chair behind my desk was spinning and I noticed the short slayer spinning around in the chair and I looked at her for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked and she stopped spinning and looked at me and shook her head. I was curious as to whether or not she was lying to me, but I did trust her. "So what are you doing in my office then," I questioned. She looked at me but didn't answer.

"I was just bored," She finally answered, before continuing to spin.

"Why are you spinning around in my chair?" I questioned. "Did you drink a pot of coffee this morning or something," I added.

"No I didn't" She said in response, "But I was thinking about going to get some," She added. I had just been thinking about going to the coffee shop that was just down the street and getting a cup of sugar filled coffee.

"I was just thinking about going to get some coffee myself, do you want to come with me? I'll get you a cup," I added. She smiled at me nervously as if unsure what to say. It was just a cup of coffee and I needed the caffeinated beverage or my day would not be right. Then I realized it kind of sounded like I was asking her out or something, and that was not what I had meant by those words. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that," I said and I could tell by her facial expression that I had read her mind.

"Okay," She said before following me out of my office and down the stairs. We walked to the tiny coffee shop that was just down the street from the Council's headquarters. I needed the caffeine and I could tell that Allison did as well. We were coffee people, unlike most of the other girls. I opened the door for her and she walked into the warm cozy little shop and I followed closely behind. Immediately Allison saw someone that she noticed from school sitting at a corner table all by alone.

"Allie," the girl said and Allison walked over to her and I followed her. When the girl noticed me she spoke again, "Who's your friend?" She asked and Allie turned around to look at me.

"Oh this is Buffy," Allison said. "Buffy this is Kay, we have Spanish together this year," She added the last part at my look of confusion.

"Yes we do," Kay said enthusiastically. "French last year was way better though right?" Kay said questioning Allison. She blushed at the thought of French.

"You only liked it because I was completely awful with it," Allison replied. I watched and listened as the two of them talked before deciding to just order us both a coffee. I turned around and nearly bumped into Willow.

"Hey you," Willow whispered. "Getting more coffee," She questioned and I just smiled. She noticed Allison sitting behind me with her friend and I turned around to look as well. "You came with one of the girls, should I be jealous," She asked with a smile.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly, but a blush crept up on me and Willow noticed it too and gave me a look. "Okay, I might have had a little crush on her before," Willow continued to look at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips which quickly parted in surprise and I slid my tongue into her warm mouth. We continued like that until I realized that Allie and her friend were watching us.

"Those two are like that all the time," I heard Allie say while I ordered three regular coffees with extra sugar. Willow was like me when it came to the sugar content and apparently my short slayer friend was the same as well. When the caffeinated beverages appeared on the counter I handed one to Willow and carried the other two to the table where Allie was sitting. She smiled up at me when I placed the warm cup down next to her. I took a large gulp of the warm liquid that was in my cup and a smile soon appeared on my face. Allie and Kay continued talking while Willow and I just stared at each other.

The conversation was about something stupid at their school and I had lost interest until Kay addressed me. "Allie loves me you know, probably because I don't try and copy her homework," She said softly. "Then again she stole my French homework enough last year, I'm glad she dropped it this year," Allie looked embarrassed as Kay mentioned the stealing of French homework.

"You make it out to be awful," I heard Allie start. "It's not like I don't help you out with Spanish this year," They both continued talking and I saw them get immature a few times sticking their tongues out at each other before Kay admitted that she had to go meet her boyfriend. I noticed Allie's expression change to one of extreme disappointment when her friend said she was meeting her boyfriend, and I wasn't sure if Allie was interested in the other young woman or if she had just enjoyed talking to her. We all parted ways, Allie and I returned to the Watcher's council and Kay went to meet her boyfriend, and Willow told me she had to go she was expecting an email or something.

The walk back was silent and I wondered if Allie was thinking or something. "Is something wrong?" I asked as she continued to be silent. "You don't like her or something do you?" I asked with a smile and I saw her duck her head and blush. "You do," I exclaimed which only caused her face to turn a darker red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you blush like that," I whispered. She nodded in understanding and I squeezed her hand as we sprinted across the street and back into the lobby of the Council. We rushed to the elevator and I went to my office and she went to the sixth floor of the building where most of the slayers had rooms.

XXXX

It was almost six that evening and I was about ready to leave when it happened. Giles ran into my office completely out of breath. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he began speaking before I could.

"Buffy, we have a problem," He said and I waited patiently. "One of your girls," He paused looking down at a paper in his hands that I had not noticed until just now, "Eliza," He paused again. My thoughts began racing, had something happened to Eliza? "Eliza was found dead ten minutes ago about a mile away from here, and I think I know who did it," he added the last part uncertainly, but I allowed him to continue. "I think it was Michelle," He said quickly.

I was frozen in place and a feeling of dread overwhelmed me. I knew it when those words had slipped from my former watcher's lips that we were going to be in for a long night.


	6. Love is Love

Thank you **Erica **:-P (yes I did put you in the story dork) :-D lol **MVMP** and **Fritolays** for taking the time to review. I did have to leave it with the cliff-hanger though :-D evil laugh

Okay the only reason I'm posting this is 'cause I'm trying to keep it updated on a schedule and today was the planned update day but I'm a little pissed that I've got this story added to more alert lists but I got less reviews :(

Rated T/PG-13 Chapter 7 is different though :-D

* * *

I ran out of my office and up the stairs to the sixth floor banging on the first door I reached and then continuing the trend. Allie came out of her room and into the hallway first and she looked good for the job we were going to have to do except her lack of shoes, which I quickly told her to put on. After she had went back into her room to find sneakers Erica and Steph appeared out of the door to their room followed closely by Ashley, Kirsten, Alyssa, Kristen, and Chelsea. I screamed at them all to dress themselves in proper slaying clothes and to get their asses in the training room as more of the girls appeared at their doors. Ten minutes later I had nineteen girls in the training room and we were ready to get the job done and avenge a sister slayer.

I organized the girls into four groups since there were twenty of us there would be five in each group. I grabbed Allie, Erica, and Chelsea aside before we left. The three of them had been training with me the longest and I knew they were three of my strongest girls and I gave them the ability to choose the four members for their teams. Allie gave me a death glare when Kirsten ended up with her and I gave her a sympathetic glance before we headed out. The team leaders were equipped with battle axes each member of each team was equipped with three stakes a piece and two girls in each were to carry swords, and one was in charge on emergency phone calls, which was the most important job when we had an emergency.

We went down the stairs to the lobby and outside where we soon separated each group taking a different area of the city. Michelle was bad news and almost every one of my girls knew the story. Michelle had been a slayer under my control who had gotten turned on a patrol one night nearly two months ago. She was a difficult slayer mostly because of her religious upbringing, not to say that I have anything against religion, but she was difficult. She had the worst feelings toward homosexuals and bisexuals which hadn't blessed her with many friends. The girls had not been particularly fond of her, but she knew a lot about them which she had used to her advantage. She had not reared her ugly head in a while, but we needed to finish her off tonight. She had been really close with Allie and I know that this ordeal had cause Allie a lot of trouble, but I was hoping she would be okay.

Allie's POV

Dealing with this whole thing was a pain in the ass, Michelle had killed Eliza and I felt the pain somewhere deep down inside me but it wasn't the time to express those feelings. Michelle and I had been pretty close before she had gone and gotten herself turned into a vampire. I had run into her once on patrol, but I hadn't been able to shove my stake through her heart. If I found her tonight though I think I might be able to, take care of her. Eliza and I weren't friends or anything because among the girls I had no friends, but we were pretty friendly with each other and she didn't deserve what had been done to her. Michelle had hated Eliza from the start, since she was a bisexual and that had probably made her an easy target.

Kirsten was behind me as I led the group though our patrol zone. I had assigned her to be in charge of making phone calls and she was pretty pissed off about that. I wouldn't trust her with a sword in a million years; if she would grow a brain and stop being such a whiney bitch maybe I wouldn't want to punch her in the face so much.

"Why did you assign me to be on phone duty?" She came up and whined again.

"Shut up this is important," I growled.

"I don't see why this is so important," she mumbled. "It is just a vampire," She added the last part under her breath but I heard her.

"And your just a mindless idiot, shut the hell up," I growled at her yet again. Alexis came up behind Kirsten and pulled her away from me knowing it would only cause trouble if Kirsten responded to my cruel comment. It may have seemed mean, but she really was a mindless idiot.

Erica's POV

The moment we spilt up I felt fear in my chest. Buffy had put me in charge of these girls and if anything happened to them I would be responsible. Steph, Jess, Christina, and Alice were all my responsibility and having that responsibility terrified me to no end. I felt Steph come up beside me and grab my hand, she squeezed it giving me the reassurance that I needed.

A large demon appeared before us and I took charge immediately as if the leadership skills had been bestowed upon me in that single instant. We sliced its head clean off before I had Chris call Buffy to let her know about the demon. We were supposed to report to her if anything at all crossed our path. Apparently we hadn't been the only ones to cross the path of some demons. Chelsea's group had been caught in a sticky situation and they were now all off patrol and at the council's basement hospital getting patched up.

Chelsea's POV

When we left the first thing I thought about was that Steph was with Erica and they probably were snogging instead of slaying. I hated the fact that Steph was with Erica, but I assumed I would eventually get over the fact. I wasn't worried about anything as we continued through our assigned zone of the city. I was with Alyssa, Kelly, Kerrie, and Kylie and I knew we were all very capable, Alyssa had our phone and the rest of us were heavily armed, but what we got was highly unexpected.

This insanely large demon that I recognized from a book I had read months ago materialized in front of us, I couldn't remember its name, but I knew exactly how to kill it. I lifted my axe and its head flew down a vacant alley, but as soon as that happened 5 more of this demon emerged. One of the large yellow-orange demons grabbed for Kelly and she stabbed it in the gut distracting it momentarily while one of its friends grabbed at Kylie's throat and slashed violently at Kerrie's arm.

I lifted my axe once again and sliced the one that Kelly had stabbed in the gut. The instant before its head had flown over its eyes bulged out and popped leaving a slimy purple substance on my T-Shirt. Kelly managed to get herself up and slice the head off of the one that had slashed Kerrie's arm and was choking Kylie. It fell next to Alyssa who was cowering in the corner with the phone to her ear describing everything that was going on to Buffy. Three of the demons remained and I made to slice the head off of one, but it turned around and threw me to the ground. Kylie and Kelly were both trying to finish off one of the remaining three when I attempted to get up, but the one that had just thrown me came up and surprised them.

Kelly and Kylie joined me in a heap in the alley as Kerrie's arm spilled blood from the slash marks the now dead demon had left. Even with the blood draining from her body at a quick pace she slashed the head off of the one she was fighting. She collapsed as Kelly, Kylie and I got up. Alyssa was telling Buffy that Kerrie was hurt and that we were going to need help. One of the remaining two demons realized that she was there and the phone dropped as it attacked her. She was a quick one and made her way to Kerrie's fallen sword and slammed it right into the hideous creature's chest and then Kylie came in from behind and sliced its head off. The purple blood the creature had spilled into Alyssa's blonde locks of hair and her dark green eyes sealed quickly as blood continued to spill from the chest wound. There were four of us and only one demon left, and we weren't the only ones to realize the situation. I easily read the demons dark golden eyes and the orbs held fear and Kelly saw it too for she quickly sliced it's head open, but she hadn't been ready for the fall. The thing she had just killed was the biggest one in the whole group and it slowly fell onto her and I heard some of her ribs crack and she screamed out in pain. Alyssa, Kylie and I quickly lifted the beast off of Kelly and then the council's medical team arrived and we ended up back at the headquarters.

Allie's POV

Kirsten had received a phone call from Buffy saying that Chelsea's team had been attacked and they were off the London streets, but things for our group had been uneventful. Erica's group had run into a demon as well but as for my group and Buffy's things had been uneventful. The girls were restless behind me and the smell of Chinese food was doing nothing for them as we passed a Chinese restaurant. They all seemed to stop but I continued to walk without them and down and alley. Michelle was there waiting.

"I knew this was your patrol route," She said before I even saw her, but I had sensed her presence. "Where'd all your girls go?" She asked and I knew where they were but I didn't care.

"They're not here so cut the small talk," I growled. I was in no mood for her bullshit tonight. "Did you take pleasure in Eliza's blood?" I asked angrily and she just smirked.

"It was delicious; at least I know she's going straight to hell now, she was such a whore, full of impure thoughts, lusting over other girls," her voice was irritating me, but I stayed silent through her little impure speech. "I took a great deal of pleasure in sending her to hell for her sins," she added with a smirk.

"Do you ever get sick of hearing your own voice?" I asked and she shook her head. "Yeah well maybe you don't get sick of your voice but I do so just shut the hell up!" I growled the words out and I realized that I had been growling a lot this evening. I was playing with the lighter that was in my pocket and a thought crossed my mind. We were locked in silence as I searched the surrounding area. I noticed a gasoline bottle and I could tell it was full and I couldn't help but think of how convenient that was. I grabbed at one of the stakes that was in my jacket pocket and squeezed it tightly.

"I guess we should get to the part where I kill you," Michelle spoke loudly jerking me from my thoughts. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was in full vamp face and her golden eyes lit up in the dark alley.

"Now why on Earth would you want to kill me," I responded sarcastically. Her face reverted back to normal at my sarcasm.

"Because you are full of sin, God must punish you for your sin," She whispered creepily into the darkness. "You are just like Eliza, having impure thoughts especially ones for other females," I gasped how had she known about my thoughts? "I saw you kissing Buffy, you know she is full of sin, sleeping with that Willow, and all the premarital sex, it's just disgusting," She exclaimed violently. I had moved while she was ranting towards the bottle of gas, but she didn't notice the movement. I splashed some of the Holy Water that was buried in my pocket onto her face then the gasoline moments later. She was smoking from the Holy Water and the gasoline smelled strong. She was reaching out for me and had grabbed my next and I grabbed my stake and shoved it into her stomach. She released me in the following moment, "You missed the heart," She said almost in a teasing way.

"I wasn't aiming for the heart," I replied as my lighter became lit and I touched the small orange flame to her arm. I then splashed it out with the Holy Water and then I lit her up again and smiled as she quickly became a pile of dust on the solid concrete ground of the alley. My girls arrived just in time to watch the fiery circle that she was running around in. Delilah grabbed the phone and dialed Buffy telling her that Michelle was toast compliments of me.

Buffy wrapped her arms around me when everyone was back at the council building. She was impressed that I had killed an old friend with some creativity and with calm and poise, and alone. I hugged her tight too and then I realized that I didn't want her to leave me alone tonight. After what had happened earlier that evening being alone in my room was not something on my agenda.

"Would you stay with me Buffy?" I asked softly hoping that she would forget about Willow for the evening and stay with me. The evenings events had shook me up a little bit and I really needed someone to be with me. She looked at me knowingly and she smiled before taking her phone out and sending Willow a message that I saw saying that she was staying with me tonight.

Physically I was fine so I didn't need to get checked out by the doctors. Buffy and I took the lift upstairs to the third floor so we could pick up some clothes from her office and then we went upstairs to my room on the sixth floor, I took my keys out of my pocket and slid the proper one into the lock and the door swung open. We both dressed ourselves before she wrapped her arms around me and we curled up in my bed. Having her arms around me made me feel as though nothing bad could ever happen again; I felt completely safe.

"What did she say to you," Buffy whispered in my ear as we lay there. I contemplated answering the question, and then I decided I had nothing to lose.

"She knew about that kiss in the training room and about Kay and…" my words trailed off and tears filled my eyes and Buffy just squeezed me and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Michelle always was a homophobic psycho," Buffy whispered. "It was kind of annoying," She added a few seconds later. "Besides it doesn't matter if you like girls or guys, love is love Allie," She added. I nodded, knowing that Buffy was right; love was love no matter who you felt it for. I curled up against her and fell asleep comfortably.


End file.
